


Some truths can save us, Some take our lives

by AngstingQueen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's name is Dorian in this, and that one monster sides au, i couldnt call him DECEIT could i, kinda inspired by the Salem Witch trails, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstingQueen/pseuds/AngstingQueen
Summary: “Dorian- “Virgil started, holding his hands out in front of him. Dorian stumbled back. Virgil cringed, having forgotten the lightning marks that littered his arms. “I’m still me.”“Lies. You lied to me.” Dorian’s voice shook.“I had to, they would have killed me.” Virgil pleaded.“I wouldn’t have told them, you could have trusted me.”“I couldn’t take that chance. I don’t want to die, Dorian.”





	Some truths can save us, Some take our lives

Lightning flashed. Virgil leaned against a tree to catch his breath. His markings were lit up with a harsh purple light. His eyes glowed with magick and panic. He gulped as lights flashed closer. Virgil started running again. Closing his eyes against the rain (and tears, not that he would ever admit it), Virgil stumbled on a loose tree root and tumbled down a hill. Virgil slammed his head on the ground, biting his lip hard enough for it to start bleeding.  
  
Dark blood dribbled from his nose and mouth. Virgil stumbled to his feet and ran forward hitting a dead end. A sheer cliff blocked his path. The raindrop(tear) shaped marks under his eyes pulsed. Virgil slowly turned around. Dorian stood with a rope in hand. Their eyes met. Dorian’s face was pale with terror.  
  
“Dorian- “Virgil started, holding his hands out in front of him. Dorian stumbled back. Virgil cringed, having forgotten the lightning marks that littered his arms. “I’m still me.”  
  
“Lies. You lied to me.” Dorian’s voice shook.  
  
“I had to, they would have killed me.” Virgil pleaded.  
  
“I wouldn’t have told them, you could have trusted me.”  
  
“I couldn’t take that chance. I don’t want to die, Dorian.” A tear escaped Virgil’s eye. It glowed purple and when it hit the ground, magick swirled into the air. A single purple flower sprang up. Dorian stepped back. “I’m sorry,” Virgil sobbed.  
  
“Dorian!” A faint voice called. Virgil and Dorian both glanced to the side. Virgil desperately met his eyes.  
  
“Don’t tell them, please.” He begged. Dorian held his gaze. More tears gathered in Virgil’s eyes and dropped to the ground growing flowers. He let out a huge sob. A large willow tree grew. Virgil moved forward. Dorian flinched.  
  
“Dorian!” The voice was closer now.  
  
“Please.” Dorian closed his eyes and straightened up.  
  
“He’s over here” Dorian shouted.  
  
“N-no. Dorian. How could you? No. No!” Virgil sobbed into his hands. His marks pulsed. Virgil looked for an escape, but the mob Virgil had been running from had reached him. They were the townsfolk, there was the man who always gave him an extra strawberry, there was the man who sold him a raven feather quill, and there was the mayor. He stepped forward to meet Dorian.  
  
“Good job, my son.” Mayor Gorgon held out his hand. Dorian placed the rope in his hand. The crowd moved forward.  
  
“N-no! Stand back.” Virgil sent out a pulse of magick. The crowd rushed in, landing blow after blow. The rope slipped around his neck. Virgil screamed and tried to resist. It was slung over a branch of a willow tree. Virgil met Dorian’s eyes as he was held down. “I curse you,” Virgil spat, “To never be able to tell the truth, to never die, to forever be a lying snake!” Virgil’s magick flashed as his curse settled. The crowd yanked on the rope and secured it to a boulder, leaving Virgil to hang.  
  
  
Dorian returned to the spot, a couple days later to bury his friend. The flower had grown in surplus, filling the meadow. Virgil’s body was nowhere to be found. A noose hung from the willow tree flowing in the wind. Dorian heard the echo of his friend’s voice. Instead of his soothing scratchy voice, it had turned deep and evil.  
  
“I curse you, to never be able to tell the truth, to never die, to forever be a lying snake!” The right side of Dorian’s face began itch. He scratched his face, peeling away layers of skin in agony. His body burned. Dorian collapsed. His body jerked.  
  
When the pain and itch faded, Dorian felt the right side of face. It was slimy and bumpy. Dorian stumbled to a nearby river and peered in. His right iris turned yellow and his pupil to a slit. His skin turned to yellow scales, giving him a snake-like appearance. Dorian cried when he realized. His friend had really cursed him.  
  
“I’m a human.” He sobbed. Dorian opened his eyes and stared into the river. Virgil stared back out at him.  
  
“Humans really are the monsters, aren’t they?” Virgil asked, smiling. Dorian reached out, choking on an apology. His hand met water. Oh right, he had killed his best friend. Dorian collapsed on his side and cried into his hands.  
  
“I’m not sorry, I’m not sorry.” He moaned. 

Dorian’s still not sure why he went back to the town. He had met a witch, he knew when he first met him, at the fair. He had brought his friends along, the were-wolf and the vampire. Under an illusion spell of course. Dorian approached the witch and put his hand on his shoulder. The man jumped and turned around.  
  
“I don’t need your help. I have not been cursed.” The man looked confused before he called to his friends. He took Dorian back to his car.  
  
“I’m Thomas, that’s Roman and Patton. You’re cursed?” Dorian nodded. “By a witch?” He nodded again. The car fell silent. The drove up a winding path and stopping in front of a castle. Thomas opened the door by muttering a small spell, his eyes glowing pink for a second. Dorian flinched. Patton glanced toward him wearing a frown. Thomas opened the door and called into the castle. “We’re home.” Thomas led him into the library. “Maybe we’ll be able to find something to help you.” Dorian followed Thomas through the winding hallways. They entered a room filled with books. A man with glasses who was covered in stitches sat at a table reading a thick book. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Um, who’s this?” He asked.  
  
“Logan, this man cursed by a witch. I’m going to try to undo it. Will you grab everyone else?” Logan rose and stretched.  
  
“Alright.” Logan left the room. Thomas sat at the table and motioned for him to sit.  
  
“We’re going to help you the best we can.” Dorian nodded.  
  
“So, what do we know?” Roman declared as he entered followed by Patton and Logan. The person behind them shook Dorian to the very core. He stood upright and knocked his chair down. The ghost wore a familiar patchwork cloak and torn leggings. The ghost stopped, floating in midair. He was pale with rope scars around his neck.  
  
“Dorian.” Virgil snarled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly a practice that I really enjoyed writing. SO I thought it'll be my first post. Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed. If you enjoyed check out some of my art, my tumblr is https://angsting-queen.tumblr.com/  
> Edit: The title is from the song South by Sleeping at Last


End file.
